nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovian Independent Polling
Lovian Independent Polling or LIP is a bi-partisan polling agency. The polling agency was founded in mid 2010 by Horace G. Enney a Asian-Lovian from Sofasi. LIP is Lovia's first independent polling agency. LIP is also known as the "truth finders" beacuse they fact check all issues and "settle the score". There first ever Poll was taking in August 2010 on Cannibis Legalization for HEMPPAC. LIP numbers their polls by a three digit code. Polling criteria The Lovian Independent Polling agency maintains strict criteria to assure that the output of its questionnaires is correct. First of all, the questions and asked have to be understandable and their terminology must always be clearly defined. The LIP also handles a scale to rate the reliability based on several criteria like hidden biasses, the effect non-response and the compilation of the sample. A sample of less then eight voters is generally considered to be invalid. From eight to twelve counts as reliable and more than twelve is regarded as representative. In order to make the statistics even more accessible the number of voters and the voting period are always included in the final report, together with a small analysis. History Occupy Movement In 2011 to 2012 the polling comany came back into the media as it became the officical "Pulse of the movement". The polling company was seeing financial troubles even though it was a not for profit company, but before had to lay off around 15 employees. LIP, though without political affiliation, stated it "symathized" with the movement, and did over 15 polls for the Occupy Lovia Movement. With the money it made, and in "sympathy" of the movement it hired back three of its employees it laid off. Labour Party deputy leadership election, 2013 The group also was used to poll for certain states and groups in the Labour Party deputy leadership election in 2013 following the spilt of the party. 001. Cannabis Legalization Questionnaire Do you support the legalization of cannabis? Period: August 14 - August 20 Target: Lovian adult population Count: 13 valid votes Results: * ██████████ Yes (53%) * ██████████ No (46%) Would you support the legalization for medicinal use? Period: August 14 - August 20 Target: Lovian adult population Count: 12 valid votes Results: * ██████████ Yes (75%) * ██████████ No (25%) The opinions concerning cannabis legalization are divided, with a slight advantage for the supporters. A lot more people however support its medicinal use, about three out of four. One person couldn't decide on the second question. This was an anonymous survey taken from a representative sample. 002. Marriage Definition Questionnaire Should marriage be defined between man and woman? Period: August 20 - August 27 Target: Lovian adult population Count: 14 valid votes Results: * █████████ Yes (57%) * ████████ No (43%) * ██████████ I don't care (0%) * ██████████ I don't know (0%) A majority of the voters was in favor of defining marriage in a broader way than just between man and woman, thus making gay marriage possible. The score of the majority was however not overwhelming. This was an anonymous survey taken from a representative sample. Noticeable is that every voter had an opinion on the subject. 003. Amish Kinley Political Questionnaire How do you define yourself politically? Period: August 20 Target: Amish Community of Kinley Count: 102 valid votes Results: * ██████████ Socially conservative, economically conservative (22%) * ██████████ Socially liberal, economically liberal (1%) * ██████████ Socially liberal, economically conservative (3%) * ██████████ Socially conservative, economically liberal (74%) Almost all Amish in Kinley are conservative, only 4% claims to be socially liberal. The survey also reveals that three out of four is economically liberal. This was an anonymous survey taken from the entire population, only two persons refused to participate. 004. National Sport Questionnaire What Should be Lovia's National Sport? Period: August 30 - September 5 Target: Lovian adult population Count: 13 valid votes Results: * ██████████ Lovian boules (38%) * ██████████ Rugby (8%) * ██████████ Soccer (8%) * ██████████ Basketball (8%) * ██████████ Something else (38%) A majority of the people, about 62%, does not agree that Lovian boules should be our national sport. There is however no consensus on what alternative we should pick, with an equal devision between the given alternatives and 38% for the rest category 'something else'. This was an anonymous survey taken from a representative sample. 005. Oceana Nationalism Questionnaire Do you support Oceana Nationalism? Period: ''October 16 - October 25 ''Target: Lovian Adult Population Count: 16 Results: * Yes - 1 (6.25%) * Yes, I think the state needs to be different but not apart - 6 (37.50%) * No - 9 (56.25) A majority of the people say no outright to Oceana Nationalism, but the first two options that say yes combined is 43.75%.This was an anonymous survey taken from a representative sample. 006. Questionnaire on Congress Rate the Congress on a 0-10 Scale Period: ''October 16 - October 25 ''Target: Lovian Adult Population Count: 16 Results: * 0-2 - 1 (6.25%) * 3-5 - 3 (18.75%) * 6-8 - 5 (31.25%) * 9-10 - 7 (43.75%) 0 was the first score that could be given, while 10 was the best. The most popular option was the 9-10 category with 43.75% of the vote. The 6-10 combined category gets 75% of the entire servey, and 0-5 gets only 25%. This was an anonymous survey taken from a representative sample. Donations for polling Everyone can donate to the Lovian Independent Polling agency. The maximum accepted amount is 1,000 dollars, feel free to contribute. * Marcus Villanova - $1,000 * Yuri Medvedev - $600 * Ferenc Szóhad - $610 * ... Category:Non-governmental organization